Potter Rising
by DragonLover123456789123
Summary: what if the deities went to hoggarts?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Once upon a time there were many people who had once been dragonsa nd they lived in england which is a country near europe.

They turned 11 all on the same day and all said "wow now I can go to Hogwarts!" really excited about it. Then owls came and delivered their letters.

Their names were Ice Warden, Light Weaver, Storm Catcher, Shadow Binder, Arca Nist, Plague Bringer, Wind Singer, Earth Shaker, Glade Keeper, Tide Lrod, Flame Caller. But secretly once they had been secret dragons in another world. No one believed them so it was a secret. They were Icewarden Lightweaver Stormcatcher Shadowibner Arcanist Plaguebringer Windsinger Earthshaker Gladekeeprs Tidelord Flamecaller. But those were weird names so their human parents gave them other names instead. Oh right their human parents knew because they all had dreams of dragons before becoming pregnant.

They all went to Diagon Alley and went to Ollivanders. Then they met for the first time. "omg its you" they said toeach other because they knew that they were all int he world but they didn't ever meet because they were kids and their parents didn't know they were other dragons in the same world as them.

"hi kids lets get your wands!" said Ollivander staring at them.

Tide went first but no wands wanted to work. Ollivander was sad. Tide was sad. All the dragon/children were sad. Then Tide got an idea. "is it because i was a dragon" he said

"Wow really?" screamed Ollivander in astonish.

"yeah we all were" chorus dragons said.

Then Olivander went into the back room and opened up a secret door into a back room in the back room. The back back room! Then he opened up a secret cupboard in the back back room. Inside the secret back back cupboard were 10 wands.

"here try these" he said and gave tide all the wands. Tide used them all and one worked. Then all the other dragons tried except Arca because there were only 10 wands.

"What do I do" Arca asked in desperate because he needed a wand to go to Hogwarts to learn to be a good wizard in England even though he was actually a dragon!

"Share" said Ollivander "I guess because no other wands work for you sorry – or wait are you the secret one?"

"what's the secret one" chorused dragons.

"Wizards have legends of the Secret One who can do wandless magic better than anyone. Are you that person, Arca Nist?"

Arca waved his hands and magic camed out. Everyone ood and aawwd.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

They bought their wands and went to get ice cream. It was weird for Ice to eat ice but he did it anyway. Then they got their books and all went home to sleep. The next day was September first.

Arca stood in the train and waited for his diety brothers and sisters except they weren't brothers and sisters in humans. They were just new friends except the ones who hated each other except they didn't really yet because they had nothing to hate over.

They all arrived and sat down.

Then the door opened and a person came in "hi I'm Harry Potter can I sit here?" he said

"No sorry" they all said and Harry cried and left. He wasn't cool enough to sit with diets especially the Secret One.

Then they got to Hogwarts and everyone started getting sorted, Ice was first.

"Wow" said the Sorting Hat "I've never seen a kid like you, you're too powerful for ANY of the houses! I think this is the first time I get to do this, but I'm putting you into the DRAGON HOUSE" the last words were a shriek into the hall and then kids started gasping everywhere what was the Dragon House?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A new table appeared out of nowhere in front of the other tables but behind the staff table and 10 chairs were there.

Then everyone got sorted. All the dragons/humans were put in the Draogn House and then it was Arca Nist's turn last of the whole year and the sorting hat grumbled.

"Oh boy a Secret One you're way too powerful even more powerful than Dragon House so guess what you have no House, you are HOUSELESS" he roared.

A gasp rippled through the hall even louder than when Dragon House was established. Dumledoor came over and put his hand on the Arca shoulder. "You can sit at the staff table I can see we hav ea lot to talk" he said his eyes twinkling like stars.

Everyone was jealous that Arca got to sit with the staff. The dragons started growling why ws ARCA so special they were all deities and arca was younger than them except not in this world because they were born on the same day at the same second!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Then everyone went to their dorms for the night except the dragons didn't have one yet. "Oh that's okay we can magic one up" said Dumbledore and magicked one up. It was outside the castle near the lake so it had a beautiful view and was bigger on the inside it looked like a tudor cottage but the inside was even bigger than Hogwarts.

"Wow thanks" they all said happy and put their stuff in their rooms except instead of rooms they all had entire wings because the place was huge and there were 10 of them.

"Where do I sleep" said Arca. "Uhh hang on" Dumblrdore said. "Here you go" he magicke up another one! Except this one was the biggest aand also made of gold and it was all for Arca. "Here you go Secret One now listen you have special lessons starting tomorrow with me and you don't have to go to History of Magic or Potions because this is more important"

Arca nodded seriously and all the other dragons were even angrier why was he getting special treatment? They weren't getting any special treatment at all it wasn't FAIR!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Then classes started and Arca was really good. He was good in every class. It made the other dragons so mad that they stopped talking to him but also they were better than all the other students in everything except Arca. Also arca started taking lessons with Dumeldor.

Then one day the sky got dark! At first they all blamed Shadow but she was innocent. Then Ice pointed out that Arca hadn't been seen all day. Where was Arca?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

They all ran into Hogwarts but then Arca was with Dumbledor! So it wasn't him. Arca pointed out a window and said "Sir, what is that?" Dumbledore looked outside and screamed loudly.

"It's voldemort" he said and all the dragons gasped they had heard of him before!

"I'll fight him" said Harry potter but Dumbledore said no.

"This is Arca's task" he said "because he's the Secret One."

Harry cried and ran off and Arca looked at Dumbledore eyes wider than pancakes. "Really?" he said "but I always messs stuff up..."

"That's not true" said Dumeldore "Isn't that right dragon house?"

Draogn house suddenly felt reallybad for ignoring him after all he was sort of their little brother except in this world they were all born int he same day.

"We're sorry" they said and Arca was about to respond when Voldemort strutted in.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Voldemort came in and then Arca pointed his hands at him and said "i can fight you!"

Voldemort stared at him "Who are yo" he said and Dumbledore said he was the Secret One and then Voldemort gasped and... bowed down

"I am destined to serve you, Secret One," he said. "What's your commance"

"Stop being evil and reverse your Hoxuse" said Arca and Voldemort nodded and went to do that. Thenthe year ended early and Arca won the house cup without even being in a house!


	8. Chapter 8

EPILOGUE

10 years later

They were all married and had kids and everyone was happy. But I won't say to who because shipping is hard and they had all dated at some point or another and they all got along.

Then suddenly one day Arca woke up and he felt werid. He didn't have human hands anymore he had... draon cloas?

"NO I'M BACK IN SORNETH" he said and then all the other dragons woke up in sorneth but all their kids weren't there.

"Was it a dream?" they asked but Arca shook his head. It happend. They were just back now.

And that's how the deities came to Earth!

The End


End file.
